


Explorations

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sappy, Slash, Voyeurism, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Sequel to ‘In the Light of the New Moon’. Turgon and Erestor take a little to get to know each other. Ecthelion and Glorfindel APPROVE.





	

Title: Explorations

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: These guys aren’t mine! I’m just playin'!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, smut, slash, voyeurism, exhibitionism, rimming, etc etc oh and mustn’t forget sap and slight dark!

Pairings: mainly Turgon/Erestor, with sides of Ecthelion/Glorfindel, Ecthelion/Turgon/Glorfindel/Erestor.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sequel to ‘In the Light of the New Moon’. Turgon and Erestor take a little to get to know each other. Ecthelion and Glorfindel APPROVE.

A/N: Um, so...this is a bit of a surprise. I was working on fixing up my website and was working on ‘In’ when the muses up and bit me! So, um...if you haven’t read that fic, then you might get lost :D Anyways, enjoy! Not betaed so any mistakes are mine!

 

The sun was just rising as Turgon slowly came out of his reverie. He blinked sleepily as he lifted his head, wondering what had woken him when he saw a lithe form leave their bed and pull on a robe. Curious, he watched Erestor exit from the room and frowned a bit. Was something wrong?

 

Curious and a bit concerned, he shifted up carefully so he didn’t wake the other two in the bed and then pulled on a robe as well. He tiptoed out of the room and listened carefully for any sign in the correct direction of the youngest of them. It had been a couple of weeks since he had been reunited with the two he loved so deeply and the introduction of Erestor into his life. While he and Erestor had certainly gotten on amiably and there was definitely some chemistry, nothing even remotely close to intimacy had occurred. And certainly he understood the need to adjust and become known to each other, but they were all waiting until their comfort levels had been reached before initiating any kind of sexual play. Sex wasn’t the basis of their relationship, certainly not, but when one had been celibate for centuries, one’s hungers needed some kind of outlet soon or else things might....burst.

 

Finally catching a hint of noise from the kitchen, he crept towards the distant room, traveling silently down the stairs before coming to the doorway. He stopped and smiled warmly as he watched Erestor bustle about the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorjamb, he just observed as Erestor went efficiently through the kitchen in his preparations. Fruit was delicately sliced into tender slices before being artfully arranged on one of the crystal platters surrounding a dish that was filled with sweet cream. Then soft bread was sliced into thick pieces and put on another platter that held butter and fruit jams in small bowls.

 

Turgon found that he couldn’t stop watching the slender fingers and imagined how they would feel on his skin. In that moment, he made a decision and straightened from his repose, the resultant rustling of his robes startling the younger Elf from his preparations. He grinned as Erestor looked over, startled, and he held up his hands soothingly. “Tis only I, Erestor,” he murmured gently and chuckled as Erestor grinned at him. He sauntered over and came to a stop with inches between them before sliding his arms around Erestor’s waist to close the remaining distance between them with a gentle tug. “So, you have been the one making breakfast?” he inquired teasingly and chuckled again as red tinted the lightly pointed ears he was so fascinated with. He did so love the Peredhil... (Half Elves)

 

“Well, Ecthelion always loved when I would sneak something I had made up before breakfast,” Erestor admitted softly and Turgon felt warmth and fondness spread through him at the adorable admission. He squeezed gently and grinned as Erestor wrapped his arms around Turgon’s neck lightly as he pressed closer. They would only seem to do this whenever the other two were around, almost as if it was expected. They had never done this by themselves with no prompting.

 

Grinning, Turgon leaned in and brushed his lips over Erestor’s gently, testing to see if their awkwardness was truly diminishing. When Erestor relaxed into the kiss and pressed closer, he felt a thrill of deep desire that he thought he’d only feel for Glorfindel and Ecthelion. He deepened the kiss and tilted his head just a bit before pressing his tongue into Erestor’s opened mouth as the younger Elf moaned deeply.

 

The sound vibrated through him and he gently turned them so that Erestor was pushed up against the counter before grinding in slowly. He swallowed the hungry gasp that erupted from Erestor as the slender arms around his neck shifted to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer as he wrapped his own arms around Erestor’s torso. He growled deep in his throat as Erestor parted his legs and wrapped one around his waist, pulling him even closer still as their robes shifted so that skin brushed tantalizingly close, yet definitely not enough.

 

He shifted his mouth to Erestor’s neck and licked lightly along the younger Elf’s pale skin as Erestor’s hands dropped to his robe sash and shakily unknotted it. He moved one of his own hands down and forward and quickly made short work of the knot in Erestor’s own belt before pushing the velvet cloth out of his way. He stroked a hand along the heated skin and growled again as Erestor shuddered against him while arching in pleasure after pushing off his robe to pool on the ground. Their lips met again in a heated kiss, moving slickly together before biting and nipping the swollen flesh as their tongues teased each other and their bodies slid together in heated friction that sent delicious fissions of pleasure up and down their bodies.

 

Reaching over as he kissed a path down Erestor’s neck, Turgon dipped his fingers in the sweet cream and shifted Erestor one handed onto the counter top. He groaned as Erestor wrapped his legs around his waist and held him close as they bucked together before he reached down with his slick fingers and pressed them into the tight hole that was hidden between the firm buttocks that he had admired from the beginning. Erestor arched into him as he moaned and Turgon grinned almost ferally as he pressed his fingers in deeper and shifted them, stretching the tight hole with every twist and turn he made. He held Erestor steady as the younger Elf rocked and rubbed against him while pushing onto his fingers, moans and soft pleas for more falling from the kiss bruised lips.

 

After a minute of teasing, Turgon pulled back and turned Erestor around so that he was bent over the counter, his pert buttocks clenching eagerly as Erestor arched and looked over his shoulder at him. Leaning in, Turgon kissed the younger Elf hungrily before licking, sucking, and kissing his way down the pale arched back, earning a moan and whimper with every touch.

 

He arrived at the sweet sticky hole and licked down the crack hiding it, forcing a whine of need from the Peredhel before he started licking the sticky area. He pushed his tongue slowly into Erestor, groaning as he tasted Erestor amidst the sweet cream, but then had to pin Erestor sternly as he began wiggling his tongue and forcing it as deep as possible. He could feel Erestor writhing above him as he teased and stretched the tight hole before he pushed in his two fingers again. He added a third quickly and stood up and to the side to watch as his fingers stretched and plunged into the willing body of his youngest lover.

 

Leaning in again, he hungrily kissed Erestor, swallowing his moans and groans as he thrust his fingers in rapidly. He could feel the tension mount in Erestor, but stopped just before Erestor could peak and pulled his fingers free, earning a cursing whine from the dark haired Elf. He chuckled and looked over as he felt two heated gazes locked upon them. Smirking as he caught their other two lovers’ eyes, he reached over and scooped out a glop of the sweet cream and coated his throbbing flesh before laying out over Erestor and sliding into the heated channel of his youngest lover, claiming him at last.

 

He moaned softly as Erestor gasped out his pleasure as they just lay together on the counter, fully joined and pulsing together as they fairly thrummed with need. He then began to thrust deeply into Erestor, pushing as deep as he could before rocking out just a bit and doing it again. He kept repeating this move as he kissed and bit along Erestor’s shoulder and neck, lacing their fingers together as he moved deep inside of Erestor. After about a minute of the torturous play, he began speeding up, snapping his hips forward in a steadily rising rhythm that had Erestor gasping and crying out as he hit that special spot deep within with every strike. Soon, he was grunting and groaning with Erestor as the sound of flesh slapping together rose up with the power of his thrusts, each move pushing them together as deep and hard as possible, yet even more came as he began to lose control.

 

Soon, he was thrusting erratically to Erestor’s begging as he felt his climax peaking. He pushed as deep as he could as Erestor shouted and his pulsing flesh was squeezed tightly even as it released his seed deep within Erestor’s body. They collapsed down, pressed as close together as possible on the counter as they gasped for air and trembled in aftershocks. He tilted his head and kissed Erestor gently and smiled as the sweet kiss was returned just as tenderly. They carefully pulled away from the counter, still deeply connected as they kissed and Turgon wrapped their arms around Erestor as they just enjoyed each other.

 

They both looked over though when they heard a soft curse and they grinned as they watched Ecthelion thrust into Glorfindel in the same position they had just been in. Turgon felt his cock twitch with renewed interest deep inside of Erestor and Erestor’s head tilted just a bit as he moaned, having felt it as well. Carefully, they shifted over until they were nearly parallel with their two lovers and Turgon started thrusting into Erestor again, mirroring Ecthelion as he kissed Ecthelion hungrily. They both looked down and watched as Glorfindel and Erestor kissed passionately as they were thrust into and it fueled the two dominating Elves’ passion. Bending in, they blanketed their two lovers and began pounding hard and fast into them.

 

The kitchen was quickly filled with cries and pleas for more as well as groans and the sounds of slapping flesh as they swiftly thrust towards climax. It didn’t take long for Erestor and Glorfindel to fall over the edge as they kissed eagerly and drew their two lovers over as well. As they rested on the counter top even as they shuddered with pleasure and clung to each other, Turgon found himself so at peace that he was amazed. It had been a long time in arriving, but the results were beyond explosive. He had a feeling that further explorations into their relationships were going to be just as explosive and just as pleasurable.

 

He couldn’t wait.

 

The End

 


End file.
